This invention relates to a method for detecting plastic explosives and weapons using an x-ray machine
Terrorist activity throughout the world has resulted in a rise in sophisticated methods for concealing weapons, explosives, and explosive devices in luggage or other containers which are then placed on buses, trains and airplanes as well as left in airports and other public buildings. Some of the weapons, explosives, and explosive devices now used are undetectable by x-ray machines since they are comprised, almost entirely of materials other than metals, e.g. ceramics, plastics and/or polymeric materials. Examples of such devices and weapons include plastic explosives and plastic pistols.
Current methods for the detection of explosives, explosive devices and weapons which are undetectable by x-ray machines include the use of trained dogs and experimental detection machines that can only detect certain kinds of explosives and explosive devices. The experimental machines are not only limited in their use, but are quite expensive. Hence the cost of placing these experimental machines in the airports, bus and train stations throughout the world may be prohibitive. There is a need therefore for an facile economic means for rendering weapons, explosives and explosive devices opaque to the electromagnetic radiation emitted by now existing x-ray machines which machines are currently being used in airports and other public buildings for the detection of weapons, explosives, and explosive devices.